In Any World, In Any Time
by captainofswans
Summary: A small collection of CS AUs.
1. Growing Pains

_A/N: Hello, all!_

_I'm sure you're all wondering about what this is!_

_Well, on my Tumblr, to celebrate 800 followers, I've decided to do an AU week! So, this is 7 stories about our dear Killian and Emma—but, with a bit of a twist!_

_This first one was incredibly fun to write it, and I've hidden a few OUAT Easter eggs in there for you guys to find ;)_

_Listen to: 'Homeless' by Ed Sheeran and 'Sugar' by Paper Route._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma didn't really know what to expect, moving into an apartment like this, so last minute.<p>

She supposed she didn't have much of a choice.

There was supposedly someone else living with her, but she hadn't met them yet.

So, she took a deep breath as she set down her things at the door of the apartment (number 311, she repeated to herself as she looked at the door), raising a fist to knock. She gave the door a few solid knocks before she heard footsteps by the door.

She was crazy for doing this.

(She kept reminding herself she didn't have any other options.)

The door swung open to reveal a messy-haired man. His dark, dark hair pointed in every which way, indicating that he'd just woken up. But, his bright, blue eyes suggested otherwise. His right hand gripped the door as he leaned out of the threshold. Emma noticed that he lacked a left hand, peaking her interest.

"I presume you're Ms. Swan." He spoke with a toothy grin and a beautiful, British accent.

Damn, even his teeth were bright.

This man was interesting.

"Or, Emma-I'm not really into the whole 'Miss' thing." Emma suggested.

"Swan it is." He grinned, holding his hand out, "Killian Jones."

"It's nice to meet you." She replied, finally offering a small smile as she shook his hand.

"Do you need help moving your things in? Looks like you've brought quite a bit." He teased, leaning against the doorframe as he eyed her few bags and box.

"I think I can handle it." She replied, bending down to grab her messenger bag before standing up straight again. He kindly moved aside to let her in, moving to grab her suitcase and other bag, dragging them and the box into the entrance and closing the door.

Emma glanced around, smiling at the smile apartment.

It was clearly well-kept, giving how clean everything looked. A pristine black, leather couch sat against the wall, facing a TV mounted on the opposite wall. There was a glass coffee table over a thick, fluffy rug-Emma realized she'd misjudged him.

The kitchen had a subway-tile backsplash (that she loved), smooth, granite counters, and all stainless-steel appliances.

"Sorry it's a bit small." Killian offered, "It's better than nothing, though, I suppose."

"No, it's perfect." Emma spoke with a small smile.

"If you'll allow me," Killian grinned, "I'll show you to your room."

Emma followed him down the small hallway, glancing down the end of the hall to see a master bedroom. She heard Killian chuckle, clearly noticing that she was looking down to his room.

"See anything you like?" He smirked, ducking into the room across from the bathroom and motioning for Emma to follow.

She rolled his eyes at his comment before following him.

The room was a small space-she'd expected that much. There was a window at the far wall, a window that overlooked the city. A small wardrobe sat in the corner, and the small, twin bed was beside the window. A small nightstand-slash-bookshelf stood beside the bed, housing only a few books here and there.

"Sorry it isn't much. I figured whoever moved in might like to make the space their own." Killian suggested.

"It's fine, really." Emma offered, stepping inside fully and taking a quick turn to see everything. It seemed just fine for her.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?" Killian asked sweetly.

"I think I can do it myself, thank you." Emma spoke with a forced smile, setting her messenger bag on the bed and taking another look around.

"Can I get you anything to drink, love?" He asked, and at the endearment, Emma felt her cheeks flush.

"Water would be fine."  
>"I'll be right back, then."<p>

Killian left with a smile, causing Emma to sigh.

She opened her bag to grab out the sheets she'd picked up at Target-they were a weird yellow-ish color that she didn't quite like, but they were on clearance, and all Emma could afford. She'd already started unfolding them when Killian walked in with a bottle of water.

"Here you go, love." He said, setting it on the nightstand, "Are you sure you wouldn't like a hand?"

Emma raised a brow and turned to face him, looking at his hand, then back up to his smirk.

"That supposed to be funny?"

He tilted his head with a sincere smile before leaning his hand on the nightstand.

"Those are quite the yellow sheets you've got there."  
>Emma clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to snap back.<p>

"Yep. They're not the greatest, but they were the cheapest." Emma explained.

"That's alright. If you get sick of them, I've an extra set." He chimed in.

Emma could not figure him out. One moment he was teasing her, the next he was being sweet and hospitable.

This was going to be interesting.

"So, if you won't let me help you unpack, will you at least allow me to bring your things in here?" He offered.

"If you feel so compelled." She replied, starting to make the bed.

"I'll be right back, then." He responded, making Emma smile a bit.

He was confusing and frustrating, but Emma thought she might be able to get used to living here, with him.

She'd finished making the bed just as he finished bringing in all of her things, setting them on the floor.

"So, you're sure you don't want help?"

"I'm really fine."

"It's just, I haven't had much company around here lately." Killian offered, "I don't mean to pressure you."

"It's fine." Emma replied, straightening the bed once more before opening the wardrobe. It had a small shelf near the bottom and a rod to hang clothes from, but not much else. With a deep breath, she grabbed one of her bags and searched for some hangers, knowing Killian was sitting at the edge of her bed, watching her.

She hung a few of the hangers before unloading another bag onto the end of the bed with her clothing.

"You don't have a lot of clothes for a typical woman." Killian observed.

"I've learned to live on little." Emma replied softly, grabbing her first shirt and hanging it.

"I quite like that leather jacket of yours, by the way." Killian offered, "Is red your favorite color?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied, hanging another shirt.<p>

"Perhaps I would." He spoke sweetly, making her pause for only a moment before continuing.

"Well, another time, maybe."

She continued hanging clothes until she ran out of things to hang, then folded her jeans and other pants onto the shelf. She carefully slipped off her boots and set them in the corner, before taking a step back and looking over her closet.

"That's the fullest I've seen that closet in a long time." Killian offered, "It looks lovely."  
>"Thanks." Emma replied, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.<p>

"You're sure you don't want any help?"  
>"If you really want to, you can start unpacking that box."<p>

"What's in it?"

"Just small things." Emma stated, setting her messenger bag beside the wardrobe.

"Would you like help decorating?" He smiled, making her huff out a laugh.

"If you feel so compelled." Emma shrugged.

She watched expectantly as he started opening the box, chuckling at the smaller box inside of it.

"May I?"

Emma was never good with letting people in. It always ended up hurting her, always, and she'd vowed after Neal to never trust anyone again.

She didn't want to trust him quite yet.

Even if something in her gut was telling her, begging her to.

"I've got it." She replied softly, taking the box from his hand and setting it on the first shelf of the bookshelf. She carefully, opened it to make sure nothing was missing, then shut it again.

"A baby blanket?" Killian asked, causing Emma to whip around.

"It's all I've got from my parents-be careful." She warned him, and he met her eyes with an understanding expression. He clearly knew the feeling.  
>"I take it you were an orphan, as well?"<p>

Emma was silent as she turned back around, knowing she'd already given away too much.

"You're an open book, sweetheart. I could have told you this when you walked in." Killian offered.

"Doubt it."  
>"Really? Must I continue?" He asked, earning a raised brow in response, "You don't trust many people. Or, any, possibly. You were orphaned as a child, and fought to stay alive on your own for most of your life. And, your love life's been a bit rough."<p>

"Well, you're wrong." Emma replied.

"Am I?" He asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Emma turned to face him entirely, clenching her jaw again.

"No. I've never been in love." She replied, earning a smile.

"I always do love a challenge." He smiled, busying himself with the contents of the box again as her cheeks flushed.

* * *

><p>Months later, she and Killian finally kissed, after all the tension had built up.<p>

And it was then that Emma knew what it felt like to trust.


	2. Halfway Across the World

_A/N: Back again with another AU—Studying Abroad AU!_

_This was incredibly fun for me to write—you all know how much I love Charming (and spoiler: he makes an appearance here!), so this was great._

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Emma had been hesitant to take up David's offer to go abroad with him for a year, before college.<p>

It was hard to say no to her adoptive brother, though. He was powerfully convincing.

So, they packed up their bags and left Nowhere, USA, taking a plane straight to London.

"David, I still can't believe we're doing this." Emma spoke with a smile as she looked out the window.

"It's what we've been saving up for, right?" David grinned.

"Correction: what you've been saving up for." Emma teased, earning a nudge.

"You can't possibly tell me that you aren't in the least excited for this." David chuckled, "Think of all of the people we'll meet-think of the places we'll go!"

"Alright, calm down, Dr. Seuss." Emma giggled.

"I'm serious, though." David grinned, "You may never get this chance again."

"Well, I doubt some miracle is going to happen here." Emma giggled, "Nice try, though."

"You never know." David shrugged.

_He's crazy if he thinks you can just fall in love like he and Mary did. That doesn't even count._

* * *

><p>Once they landed in London, they explored there for a few days before taking a train to Paris for the day. David was seemingly fine, being there without Mary, but Emma knew he was texting her the whole train ride over.<p>

She read a book, one she'd picked up at the airport when they landed. She couldn't get on board with all of that mushy stuff.

They arrived just past eleven in the morning (though, it felt way earlier-Emma's body wasn't used to the time change quite yet), and once they did, they wandered a little, using a map they grabbed at the station.

"I think we should go to the Eiffel Tower," Emma smiled, nudging his arm, "We can take a cheesy picture like everyone else does."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do, let's do it." David smiled, looping his arm through hers as they walked the streets of Paris.

She had to admit, nothing felt quite like walking through the supposed 'City of Love'. It was beautiful-every bit of it. The aromas coming from small pastry shops, the brisk air whisking through her hair, the women dressed like they were in a fashion show... Emma was growing to love it.

She and David walked for close to thirty minutes before they reached the monument, but it was more than worth it.

Luckily, since it was kind of past mid-day, it was mostly quiet, save for a large group of what looked like students. They looked about their age, making Emma curious.

"Want to take your cheesy picture?" David smiled, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"Sure." She smiled, "Just tell me where I need to be so that it looks like I'm leaning against it."

David chuckled and took a few steps back, directing Emma a little to the left before snapping the picture.

"Perfect." She laughed, looking at it.

"Want to go up to the top?"

"You couldn't possibly think we were coming all the way here without going to the top, did you?" Emma grinned, taking his hand and dragging him towards the tower.

"It's a long hike up-you ready for it?" David grinned.

"I bet I can beat you to the top." Emma smirked before darting up the stairs. She heard David calling for her, making her throw her head back with a laugh as she continued up.

God, there were more stairs than she expected. Emma got pretty winded quickly, stopping at the first observation deck.

"Not going any further?" David chuckled, standing beside her.

"Nope." She giggled, looking out at the beautiful skyline.

"I'm going to go look over on that side-don't go too far." David teased.

"No promises." Emma smiled.

She took a deep breath as she looked out at the city-it was beautiful, she was sure.

"Quite the view, aye?" An accented voice asked from beside her.

She turned at the voice, surprised to see a boy her age leaning on the railing beside her. The first thing she noticed was that he was part of that group of students-he was wearing the same, blue shirt as the rest of them. He had mussed, dark hair and bright blue eyes-Emma was a bit taken back by him.

"Uh, yeah." Emma breathed out.

"Apologies," He grinned, holding his hand out, "Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan." Emma smiled in response.

Something about him was absolutely intriguing.

Emma thought maybe it had to do with his accent.

"Where are you coming from?" He asked curiously, causing Emma to raise a brow, "You didn't honestly expect me to think you were from Paris, love."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, earning a chuckle from Killian.

"If we're being honest, you're much to stunning to be a Parisian." He grinned, and Emma felt her cheeks warm.

"Wow." She huffed out a laugh, causing him to furrow his brows, "You really know how to pick up girls, don't you? With all your charm and suave."

"I don't know if I do." He replied with a sly grin, "I'm not sure I can find out until I ask you to dinner."

"Nice try." Emma chuckled, looking back to the city, "Besides, I'm only here until tonight."

"Perhaps we could just converse, then." He offered, making her smile as she looked to him.

"I'd like that." Emma grinned.

"Well, tell me about yourself, then, love." He smiled.

"And, what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Perhaps I should start, then you can follow." Killian grinned, making Emma smile, "I'm from Ireland."

"I'm from the US." Emma replied.

"Would you mind telling me where?"  
>"Have you been?"<br>"Not yet." He smiled.

"I'm from Boston."

"Boston." He repeated, testing the word on his lips, "That's near New York City, correct?"  
>"Uh, sort of." Emma replied, "You're in the right part of the country."<p>

"I thought so." He smiled, "Do you have any siblings?"

"An ad-" Emma stopped mid-sentence, taking a breath before amending herself, "A brother, David. He's here with me. What about you?"

"Aye, I've a brother as well." He grinned, "Liam."

"So," Emma asked with a smile, "What brings you to Paris, then?"

"A trip with my university. We were offered to spend our first week here, in Paris, taking a special course here."

"Wow, that's cool."  
>"Aye, it's quite interesting."<p>

"Do you speak any French?"  
>"You'd think with six years of the language, I'd have learned it by now." He chuckled, "But, alas, I'm not very good."<p>

Emma giggled at that, wanting to ask him to tell her something.

"I think you should tell me something, in French." She grinned. Killian sighed with a smile before thinking for a moment.

"Hmm... Je pense que tu es belle." He smiled, making her blush harder.

"And, what does that mean?" She grinned, trying to hide her blushing red cheeks.

"If I've got my French right, it means 'I think you're beautiful'. Or, I could have maybe just insulted you on accident." He smiled, making Emma laugh.

"Well, thank you, I think." She giggled.

"I quite enjoy your company, Swan."

"Oh, we're on a nickname basis now?" Emma smiled.

"Aye." He grinned, then glanced to the ground before meeting Emma's eyes again.

"I hope this isn't our last time together." He finally spoke, after a few moments.

"Here," Emma smiled, handing him her phone, "We can talk through Facebook, or something."

Killian chuckled and handed her his own phone, making Emma's heart start beating rapidly against her chest. She put her name into the search bar on Facebook, scrolling through only a few Emma Swans before clicking on her picture and sending the request. They exchanged phones again, making Killian chuckle.

"Perhaps after my bout here in Paris, we'll have the pleasure of meeting again?"

"Perhaps." Emma replied with a smile, "I'm staying in London for a year."

Killian's smile grew, making her laugh.

"I believe you left that detail out, sweetheart."

"Oh, did I?" She smiled, "Sorry."

"Might I be able to convince you to come to Ireland for a few days? I could surely show you around Dublin."  
>"I'd love that." Emma grinned.<p>

"It appears that my group is leaving without me." Killian sighed, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Swan."

Emma couldn't help when he bowed to her-it only felt right to curtsey right back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, too." She grinned as he started walking backwards, away from her.

"I'll message you later." He promised with a final wave, making Emma's heart pound in her chest.

"I see you've made a friend." David spoke from behind her, making her jump a little. She turned to face him, a smile still wide on her lips.

"I suppose you could say that." She smiled, "C'mon. I hear there's a bridge with a ton of locks on it-locks from lovers. Maybe you can take a picture for Mary."

David rolled his eyes and followed anyways, making Emma smile as she descended the stairs.

She couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. Trapped

_A/N: Guess who's back, Shady's back—_

_I'm starting to run out of intros, haha._

_Anyways, here's another AU—Trapped in an elevator! I thought this was a fun one to play around with, and I think I love the outcome._

_I hope you all enjoy it, too!_

_(Also, I might have gotten a bit too excited about Christmas? Sorry.)_

* * *

><p>Killian hated his long days.<p>

They dragged and dragged on, and sitting at his desk all day was not a good way to spend his afternoon.

Today seemed even longer because it poured the entire day-so, even when he did get a break, he couldn't go out on a walk around the city.

His day positively sucked.

So, he was a bit surprised when he found himself standing in the elevator alone with Emma Swan, a beautiful woman who worked on the floor above him.

He'd really only spoken to her once-if you can count terrible innuendos and mindless babbling speaking to her.

She was quite stunning, he had to admit. She had the most beautiful, rich green eyes that lit up her features. Her long, golden (yes, it was definitely golden) hair was usually down, splaying across her shoulders and down her back. For someone in such a high-ranking position, though, she didn't really dress like it. She always wore a leather jacket (Killian had seen her in a black one, a blue one, a light brown, and his favorite-a red one), a dark wash pair of jeans, and a pair of knee-high boots, usually black or brown.

Killian realized that he probably knew way to much about someone he's only spoken a few words to.

"You're here awfully late." Killian noted as the elevator began descending. Emma looked to him with an arched brow, clearly not expecting him to talk to her.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, looking forward again.

Damn it. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"I quite like that leather jacket you always wear-the red one. I see you walking around sometimes and I know it's you because of it." Killian spoke with a smile. He thought he could swear he saw a small one on her lips.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Aye." Killian smiled, frowning when the elevator stopped. They turned to each other, then looked to the numbers on the top of the door. It was stuck.

Shit.

"No, no, no," Emma spoke quickly, digging in her purse, "I can't be late today."

"It's alright, love, I'll call this number right here, and hopefully someone can come get us quickly." Killian said, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing the number on the certificate.

As he talked with a spokesperson (a dumb one at that), he watched Emma as she paced around-she was clearly worried about missing something.

He wondered what, but he didn't really want to ask.

"They said they'll be here as soon as they can."

"This is just... Not the time for this."  
>"Mind if I ask why?" Killian asked, leaning against the wall before sliding down to sit.<p>

"My son has a school play tonight, and I've missed a few from being at work. He'll think I'm doing it on purpose." Emma sighed, sitting across the elevator from him.

"You've a son?"  
>"Yep."<br>"How old?"  
>"He's about to turn nine." Emma said, running a hand through her hair, "I feel bad, because this is the big Christmas one, too, and I don't want to miss it."<p>

"When is it?"  
>"It's at seven."<br>"You've an hour-maybe we'll get lucky."

"I hope so." Emma sighed, "I know his dad will be there, and I don't want... I don't want Henry to think that he cares about him more."  
>"Are you not on good terms with his father?" Killian asked curiously, watching as Emma thought of a way to reply.<p>

"We're fine, I guess, I just... I want Henry to enjoy spending time with me, too. It's just hard when I'm here all the time."  
>"Then quit." Killian offered, earning a glare.<p>

"You think it's that easy?"  
>"No, I know it's not. But, sometimes we've got to sacrifice things for people we love." Killian said, and Emma's features softened, "Or, perhaps talk to your boss. Perhaps they'd let you slip up on hours, especially since it's close to Christmas."<p>

"I doubt it." Emma huffed out a laugh, "Do you know Mrs. Mills? She'd rather have my head on a plate than let me spend vacation time."

"I say you risk it."

"Oh, do you?"  
>"Aye." Killian spoke seriously, "He's your son. I'd think you'd want his needs to come first."<br>"I do." Emma replied quietly, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Don't you worry, Swan. You'll work something out, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right." Emma sighed, meeting his eyes, "Your name is Killian, right?"  
>"Aye, lass." Killian smiled, holding his hand out across the elevator, "Killian Jones."<br>"Emma Swan." She giggled in response, shaking his hand, "I knew we'd met before, I'm just terrible with names."

"It's alright. I tend to remember tiny details, for some reason." Killian offered, making her smile.

"I'm sorry I just got all... personal with you. I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear, while being stuck in an elevator, a few weeks before Christmas. I'm sure you've got family to get back to."

"Just my idiot older brother." Killian smiled, causing Emma's eyebrows to rise.

"You aren't married?"  
>"Sadly, no." He grinned with a small shrug, "It's just me."<p>

"I don't know why I was under the impression that you were-" She stopped herself, shaking her head.

"It's because I'm devilishly handsome. You were surprised someone hadn't gotten to me already." Killian teased, making her scoff and roll her eyes with a smile.

"You know, it's odd how an elevator really makes people bond."  
>"Being stuck with someone doesn't give you much other options." He smiled, "Hopefully we'll get out soon-I don't want you to be late to your son's play."<p>

"Thank you." Emma spoke with a small smile.

"In the meantime-"  
>There was a knock on the door, causing Emma to rise to her feet and go to the door.<p>

"We're in here!" She called back, smiling down to Killian, who was rising to his feet.

"I told you, love-you'll make it to your son." Killian grinned.

The doors forcibly opened, making Emma sigh and grab her bag, glancing to her watch. Killian watched her thank the firefighters, smiling. He wanted to help her get there quicker-he just didn't know how.

"Ugh, the one day I walked." Emma sighed, "I'll be so late."  
>"Where does the lad go to school?"<p>

"He goes to the school off of 113th." Emma sighed, "That's-"  
>"I've a way of getting you there faster." Killian interrupted with a smile, "If you trust me."<p>

Emma took a deep breath before nodding and following him down to the lobby. He led her out to the parking garage, into the frigid, winter air and to his motorcycle.

"You're kidding."  
>"No, lass. This is my ride." He smiled, grabbing his helmet and pulling it on, then holding the other out for her, "Do you trust me?"<p>

She took another deep breath before nodding and taking the helmet. She pulled it over her head and watched him as he got onto the bike. Killian chuckled and patted the backseat as she stared at him. Emma carefully tossed her leg over the bike, setting her feet onto the rests and grabbing Killian tight.

"Hang on tight!" Killian called out as his bike roared to life and he took off out of the deck. He heard Emma shriek behind him as she clutched his jacket tighter, making him laugh as he zipped in between cars. Finally, she laughed, making him smile. Her laugh was gorgeous.

* * *

><p>They made it to the school fifteen minutes before the play started, so Killian pulled in front and stopped his bike. Emma was basically plastered to him at this point, making him laugh.<p>

"You can get off now, love." He chuckled, smiling as she slipped off the bike and took off the helmet.

"Killian, as scary as that was, thank you so much for that." She sighed, handing him the helmet.

"Of course, love. Family's important. Even for someone who doesn't have a lot." He smiled, gesturing to himself, "Go watch your son perform."

"Thank you." Emma breathed, taking a step closer and pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek. He felt it warm quickly, making him chuckle and look down to his feet before averting his eyes back up to her.

"Might I offer lunch next week?"  
>"Sure." Emma smiled, "Let's go Monday, at noon, in the cafe downstairs."<br>"Perfect." Killian grinned.

"I'll see you then!" Emma called as she hurried into the school. Killian smiled and stood there in the snow, unable to believe that he was finally getting his date with Emma Swan.

* * *

><p>(Liam didn't let him live this one down, even well after the two were together.)<p> 


	4. Paging Doctor Jones

_A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying this little series! I'm absolutely loving doing an AU week—I don't write them as often as I'd like!_

_Anyways, this one was a fun one to write. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Being a new nurse at a hospital was not easy.<p>

Especially going from a city like Boston to a city like New York City.

Emma didn't really have a choice. If she wanted to keep Henry, she had to get him away from there, away from everything.

So, she picked up and moved far enough away that her ex-boyfriend was out of purview, but close enough that she could still see her adoptive brother and sister-in-law often enough.

The only downside to being in a new city was not knowing anyone. She couldn't find a babysitter for Henry, so she made the choice to just bring him to the hospital with her.

It wasn't her best option, but there weren't many more.

"Just stay here, alright, kid? I'll come have lunch with you at noon, okay?" Emma smiled as she brushed some of his bangs out of his face.

"Okay." He smiled.

"I promise I'll find you a babysitter, I'll-"  
>"Mom, it's okay. I don't mind it." He grinned, "I'm reading, anyways."<br>Right. His storybook he was obsessed with lately that Mary Margaret had given him.

"Right." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "I'll see you later."  
>"See you later." Henry grinned as she turned to walk away, only to bump into someone.<p>

"Hey, watch-"

She stopped in her tracks, getting lost in the quizzical blue eyes staring back at her.

"Emma Swan?" He asked with a curly smile and an Irish accent. Oh, Jesus.

"That's me." She replied.

"Perfect." He grinned, holding his hand out for her, "Doctor Killian Jones."

Shit. This was her boss? He was so young.

She shook his hand regardless, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just-"  
>"It's quite alright, love. You're new, flustered-quite expected, actually." He grinned, then looked around her, "I see you've a shadow?"<p>

Emma turned around to see Henry looking up curiously at them.

"Oh, I, um.. I hope it's okay. I'm new to the city, and I couldn't find a sitter in time-"  
>"It's fine, Miss Swan," Killian chuckled, setting a hand on her shoulder, "I understand. But, we've got to get moving, so I can show you around the place."<p>

"Right." Emma nodded, glancing to Henry once more before following Killian down a corridor.

"What's the lad's name?" Killian smiled.

"Oh, Henry." Emma nodded.

_Why on Earth am I so flustered?_

"He seems like a sweet lad."

"He's really sweet. I love having him around." Emma spoke with a small smile.

"Unless you'd like to continue bringing him along with you-which is entirely fine, by the way-I think I may know of someone who could watch him during the day." Killian offered.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Killian smiled, "My brother works from home-I'm sure he'd love having the lad around. He and his wife couldn't have kids before she... before she passed away."  
>"Oh, Killian, I'm sorry." Emma spoke softly.<p>

"It's fine. I just think that maybe, he'd like to watch over your lad so you aren't worried about him." Killian shrugged, "I mean, it sounds a bit weird, I know-"  
>"I'd love to meet him." Emma smiled, "It sounds like the only option I've got right now."<p>

"Perhaps we could set something up, then." Killian grinned.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and Emma grew more and more comfortable at the hospital with each day. Henry loved staying with Killian's brother, Liam, during the day, which worked to her advantage. Liam loved taking Henry exploring, which was perfect.<p>

Emma didn't quite know what to do with Killian, though. He was all over the place, and he seemed to like to flirt with her. A lot.

"So, love," He said, and Emma could practically see his smile through his surgical mask, "When will you take me up on that dinner offer?"

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, continuing to work away.

"Perhaps when you aren't performing a heart surgery."  
>"This isn't appealing to you?" He grinned raising a scalpel, making Emma shaking her head, "I think this is a lovely date."<p>

"You're crazy."

"Am I?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Dr. Jones, Miss Swan-" Regina, the head doctor, started, "-keep the flirting out of the operating room, please."

"Aye, sorry, lass." Killian spoke with a smirk, looking to Emma again. She raised a brow at him, stifling a giggle as he copied her.

"Do I need to throw both of you out of here?"

"No, no need, Regina." Killian smiled, "I'm simply causing trouble, as usual."  
>"Focus on the damn patient, please."<p>

"It's not my fault that-"  
>"Do not finish that sentence." Regina scolded, pointing her scalpel at him and effectively silencing him.<p>

The two were silent for the rest of the surgery, neither speaking a single word until it was over and they went to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Swan, are you ever going to go on a date with me?" Killian smiled as they walked.

"I don't know why you keep asking."  
>"I keep asking because you keep giving me answers like that." Killian chuckled.<p>

"Maybe I'm giving you them for a reason." She replied with a smirk.

"Swan, you are bloody ridiculous." Killian sighed, "How does one ask Miss Emma Swan out on a date?"  
>"I thought you said earlier that our time in surgery was a date." Emma grinned.<p>

"A proper date, then." He smiled, "Even if it's just for coffee-will you please go on a date with me?"  
>"Maybe if you'd-"<p>

"Dr. Jones to Room 354, please." The intercom blared, making Emma smile.

"See you later, Doctor."

"Emma, please-"

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips to shut him up before sauntering away. She wanted desperately to turn and see his expression, but she knew better not to.

* * *

><p>"Emma, please-"<br>"I can't do this with you, Killian, I can't lose my job!" Emma shrieked, stopping and turning to face him in the middle of the hall.

It was well past midnight, and they were both tired and frustrated after Regina had scolded them for being together-it wasn't a great situation for either of them.

"You won't lose your job-"  
>"Regina just said I would!" Emma spoke in half-whisper, half-shout, "I like you, Killian, but I can't do this. I can't do this to Henry."<p>

"Let me do it, then." Killian said, making Emma furrow her brows, "I'll find another hospital around here to work at. I've the credentials to move around if I want, and-"  
>"Killian..."<br>"Please, Emma." He begged, "I want to be with you, love. I don't want to pretend like there was never anything here."

Emma took a deep breath, feeling the tears collecting in her eyes.

"I can't, Killian. I can't let you do that."  
>"Why not, love? I don't care," He promised, taking her hands in his, "I hate Regina anyways-this would give me a chance to start over fresh, to make a better name for myself."<p>

"You love it here, though."

"I've my friends, yes, but I can see them when I please." Killian said, "If I stay here, it means that I cannot be with you. And, that would be the biggest mistake of my life, Emma."

Emma finally let her tears fall as she shook her head. She couldn't let Killian leave her.

"Stay here, please. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone, love, you won't." Killian promised, pulling her into his arms, "You'll never be alone. I'll still see you every chance we get. I could get the same hours as you, so we'd have the same days off-we would still see each other all the time, love."

"I can't let you go."

"It's a bit of a double-edged sword, I know, but believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing, love." Killian said, "Because, to me, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

Emma tugged away enough to see Killian's face, his features drawn.

"Killian, I love you." She whispered.

"Good." He whispered in response and tugged her closer, "Because I love you, too, Emma."


	5. Got To Get Back

_A/N: So, this was a hoot to write. I looooove writing FTL!Emma, and writing Killian with magic was surprisingly fun (and equal parts hilarious). I maaaay have to continue this one eventually._

_We'll see._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian wasn't sure how he came across her-but, he knew she was hurt.<p>

Her golden hair splayed across the forest floor, her dress all but torn to pieces. Her eyes were shut, and she had a large bruise on her cheek.

Blood trickled from a few gashes on her upper arm, which worried Killian-she didn't seem to be conscious.

With the roll of his eyes, he glanced around to make sure no one was around before bending down and gently scooping her into his arms.

He hurriedly carried her back to his small shack in the woods, carefully moving things off of his bed to lay her down. She was still breathing (thank god-he was a pirate, but he was not going to be a murderer), and her heart was beating steadily. She was alive, at least.

She was quite beautiful, he decided.

And, somewhat familiar.

He carefully tore off a piece of a towel that was sitting on his desk, setting it aside as he grabbed his flask. He sighed and poured it onto the wound, causing the woman to groan in pain.

"Sorry, lass-don't want it getting infected." Killian offered, carefully wrapping her arm.

"Ouch, that hurts!" She exclaimed, sitting up a bit.

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm trying to help." Killian offered, tying it off and gently grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Who are you?" She pressed.

"That's not-"  
>"Wait." She said, narrowing her eyes, "I know you. Your 'Wanted' posters are usually next to mine."<p>

Ah, so that's where he'd seen her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Killian offered, "What's your name, love?"  
>"Emma Swan." She replied.<p>

"Killian Jones." He smiled, "Technically, there should be a 'Captain' in there, but I'm currently without my beloved ship."

"Captain Jones." Emma repeated, "Like, Captain Hook?"  
>"Aye, that would be me." He smiled, waving his right hand over his left and making his left disappear-a hook appearing in its place.<p>

"Was not expecting that." Emma spoke with a small pout.

"What brings you to the forest, Swan?"  
>"I live here, too, you know." Emma huffed.<p>

"Aye? I haven't actually seen you-only your portrait."

"I try to be stealthy." Emma replied, waving her hand over her wound and wincing.

"I wouldn't do that, love. Might be infected." Killian warned.

"I know how to heal a wound." Emma scoffed.

"You know, you ought to work on your social skills, sweetheart." Killian smiled, moving to his desk and starting to plot things out again-he had to get to that damn compass.

"Why were you out in the forest?"

"I was hunting." Killian replied without taking his eyes from his map.

"For what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smiled, glancing over his shoulder.

Emma rolled her eyes, making Killian chuckle. He watched as she shivered a bit, sighing and grabbing a blanket.

"Here." He spoke softly, handing it to her. She nodded with a small smile, taking it and wrapping it around herself.

"So, where were you trying to get to when you were attacked?"  
>"I was not attacked." She scoffed.<p>

"Aye? What would you call the lovely shiner you've on your cheek?" Killian smirked, setting his hand and hook on his hips.

"Fine." She grumbled, shaking her head, "I was trying to find a compass."

Oh, bloody hell.

"A compass."  
>"It... It'll take me to-I'm trying to find my parents. They're supposedly in some place called 'Storybrooke', and that's where I need to go."<p>

"Love, we're apparently after the same thing, then." Killian chuckled.

"What?"  
>"I need that compass to get to that 'Storybrooke' too."<p>

"For what?" She snapped.

"I need to exact revenge on someone." Killian admitted.

Emma straightened her jaw, clearly curious.

"I'll make you a deal, love." Killian spoke with a grin, "Help me find the compass, and I'll help you make it to this 'Storybrooke'."

"Me? Working together with you?"  
>"Aye."<p>

"You do realize that puts huge targets on both of our backs, right?"  
>"What's life without a bit of adventure, sweetheart?" Killian smiled, "I've a plan all figured out-we simply need to obtain the compass from its owner."<br>"And, how do you suggest we go about that?"  
>"Well, seeing as we're both well-versed with magic," He smirked, "I'm sure we could find a way."<p>

Emma looked skeptically at him before rolling her eyes.

"You promise you'll help me get to the compass?"  
>"I wouldn't lead you astray-I need it just as badly as you, love."<p>

"Fine, I'll go with you."  
>"Perfect." Killian smiled, "We'll leave in the morning."<br>"Wait, what?"  
>"We've a long way to go, sweetheart. I suggest we leave as early as we can." Killian said, "We couldn't have someone more powerful get to the compass first, could we?"<p>

"If you get me killed, so help me God-"  
>"I won't." Killian promised, taking a few steps so his face was only inches from hers, "If there's one thing I'm good at, love, it's surviving."<br>"You'd better be right."

* * *

><p>Just as Killian promised, they left early the next morning. Killian had Emma put on some less-conspicuous clothing, and he did as well-to better hide themselves.<p>

They hadn't been walking long when Killian heard a noise coming towards them.

"Wait, wait-" Killian whispered, gently pushing Emma across the forest floor and pinned her against a tree (as softly as he could).

"What are you-"  
>"The Evil Queen's guards." Killian mumbled.<p>

Emma took a baited breath, gently looking around him to see if she could see the guards.

"Hurry, get behind those bushes." Killian whispered, ushering her towards the underbrush, being careful of her wound. He crouched down beside her and watched from behind the leaves as the guards searched around, clearly looking for something-or, someone.

"Emma, get under this." He whispered, pulling a cloak from his bag.

"What the hell is this? A blanket?"  
>"Perhaps that's what it appears as, but it'll make you invisible," Killian explained, draping it over himself, "Get under."<p>

Emma rolled her eyes and slipped under, pressing herself against Killian, making him grin.

"That's a good girl."

She glared at him this time, which made his grin grow.

They were silent as they watched the guards search the area, and Killian felt Emma tense up as the guards got close.

Killian instinctively set his hand on her back protectively, closing his eyes and waiting for the all-clear.

"They're leaving." Killian whispered, turning his head to face her in the semi-darkness, "We'll wait them out a few minutes, then continue on."

She nodded in response, looking forward again to watch the horses storm by.

"Follow me." Killian whispered, pulling the cloak back over them and tucking it into his satchel as he rose to his feet, hurrying back onto the road.

"For someone who spent, like, a million years on the sea, you know this forest pretty well." Emma noted as she followed him.

Killian rolled his eyes at the quip, forcing a smile.

"It was only two hundred years, love," He replied, "And, I've lived here quite a while, thank you very much."

"I can tell-you know your way around."  
>"You become a sort of vigilante and it comes naturally."<br>"What are you wanted for, anyways?" Emma asked.

"What do you think, love?" He chuckled, "Piracy, along with a few other charges. You?"  
>"Treason."<br>"Bloody hell-I'm impressed."  
>"Well, the Evil Queen doesn't exactly like either of my parents, so I'm kind of automatically on her hit list." Emma explained, "It's not a great place to be."<p>

"Aye, I'm well aware, love." Killian smiled, "We're getting close."  
>"Good."<p>

"Tell me, Swan-why are you so opposed to working with me?" He asked with a grin, "I believe we make quite the team, don't you?"

"I'm working with you to get to my parents." Emma deadpanned as she ran beside him.

"Aye-"  
>"Killian!" Emma shrieked, pulling him out of the way of a falling tree. Shit, the damn guards found them.<p>

"Go, Emma!" Killian shouted, "I'll distract them!"

Emma met his eyes, looking between him and the small home in the distance before slipping her sword from her sheath.

"No, we're doing this together." She spoke firmly, charging forward with him.

Killian slashed at a few guards, knocking them to the ground. He kicked one down, trying to get past them. He glanced to his side to see Emma struggling a little, her arm clearly hurting her. A guard was able to knock her over, and that's when Killian knew he needed to step in.

"Run, Emma!" He demanded, dropping his sword and using his magic to make the guards freeze in place, "I can't hold them for too long!"

Emma looked to him with an expression he couldn't read before pulling herself up off the ground and running full speed towards the cottage. He released and grabbed his sword, starting to slash at them again. He was able to fend them off enough to use his magic again. He dropped his sword again and whipped his arm across his body, causing all of the guards to go flying over the small cliff.

Killian took a deep breath and slipped his sword back into its sheath before hurrying to see if Emma had left yet.

He wouldn't have been surprised if she had.

But, he was pleasantly surprised when he found her standing by the small, abandoned table, looking at the compass expectantly.

"Well, love, let's get to this 'Storybrooke' so that we can both complete our missions." Killian sighed.

She looked up from the compass, meeting his eyes with her beautiful, viridian eyes. He couldn't read her expression, again, so he simply smiled.

"Thank you," She spoke softly, "For what you did back there."  
>"You're still injured-I didn't want you to go through all of this trouble for nothing." Killian shrugged, "Now, let's get out of here before more guards come."<br>"Right." Emma nodded.

"We'll need a combined effort for us to arrive in the right place, okay?" Killian said, setting his hand on the compass, on top of Emma's hand, "Trust me on this."

Emma nodded, her eyes widening when he took the compass from her hand. He threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter as a portal opened.

"After you, milady!" He exclaimed over the whir of the portal. She took his hand again and jumped, dragging him in with her.

This was certainly the start of something beautiful.

Killian just didn't know it yet.


	6. The Tide's Rolling In

_A/N: I've actually been meaning to write this one for a while now, and when someone prompted me 'surfer Killian', I simply could not refuse! Again... This one might turn into something more eventually. Maybe._

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma was glad that her adoptive family was traveling away from Maine for the summer. She'd never seen any real beaches before, so on their flight to California, she was anxious (though her adoptive brother, David, had told her multiple times that it was going to be fine).<p>

Emma was only nervous for a few hours after landing-once she was standing on the beach, her toes burying into the sand and the salty air whipping at her face, she felt like she'd found her true home.

(She of course knew that wasn't the case.)

(Though, California was suddenly on her radar-she'd transfer in a heartbeat.)

Mary Margaret, David's girlfriend of four years, finally dragged Emma into the crowded waters.

"Isn't this great, Ems?" Mary grinned as she floated beside her, grinning with her face to the sky.

"The water is so cold." Emma giggled, "But, yeah-I love this. I wish I could live here."

She sighed and closed her eyes, lying back to float in the salty, cool water.

"Oh, David's motioning for me-will you be okay out here on your own?"

"I think I'll be fine." Emma grinned.

"I'll be right back." Mary replied before swimming towards the shore.

Emma hadn't been paying much attention as she laid out in the water-that is, until something very hard bumped her head.

"Hey-!" She shrieked, standing up and turning to see what (er, who) had hit her.

There was a boy standing before her with floppy, brown hair and eyes as blue as the water that surrounded them. He wore a crooked smile, setting his hand on Emma's shoulder without any inhibitions.

"I'm sorry, lass." He spoke (with an accent!), out of breath, "My board got away from me. Are you alright?"

"I'm, uh, fine." Emma replied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

She happened to glance down, first noticing his chiseled torso, then the marred skin around his stumped arm.

"Are you sure? My board hit you hard." The boy replied, "Can I at least bring you to shore and buy you a drink?"

"I'm not 21." Emma replied with a raised brow.

"Alright-can I buy you a lemonade?" He grinned.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Emma replied with a fake smile before turning and walking towards the shore.

"Wait!" He called after her, and Emma could hear his frantic splashing as he tried keeping up. He finally caught up to her and took one step in front of her, so she couldn't move.

"I didn't catch your name, love."

Emma raised a brow at the nickname before sighing.

"Emma."

"Killian." He grinned, shifting his board to shake her hand, "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you around before."

"No, I'm from Maine-we're visiting family for the summer." Emma explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maine? That's quite a while away, love." Killian chuckled, "Perhaps you should be staying longer than the summer."

"Cute, but no." Emma replied with a tight-lipped smile, "I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, I don't even get a number?"

Emma turned on her heel and started walking up the shore before replying.

"Nope." Emma smiled as she sauntered up to their beach house.

_This game of cat-and-mouse just might make this summer fun_, Emma thought to herself.

"You're smiling-what'd you do?" David asked, hurrying over to her.

"Nothing." Emma replied as she continued walking. He kept her pace, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing illegal?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"What's with the smile, then?"  
>"I think I might have found something to do here this summer." Emma grinned, skipping up the steps of their pathway.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, mate. I swear to you." Killian sighed as he sat beside his best friend, Robin. He'd gone into the diner knowing that Robin would be there, as usual.<p>

"Why didn't you go after her, then?" Robin grinned.

Robin had been his best friend since they were kids-they'd taken all kinds of surfing classes together, and went through all of high school together. After high school (and a slew of other events), the two decided to split the rent of a small beach house.

"I don't know, she just... She kind of threw me off."

"A challenge? For the great and powerful Killian Jones?" Robin teased, earning a shove.

"Shut up." Killian chuckled, "She's a challenge I'm willing to accept."

"What if she doesn't want to be your challenge?"  
>"I don't see how I can pass the opportunity up, Robin. If she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me. That'll be that." Killian shrugged, taking a swig of his drink, "If she does, you owe me a new surfboard."<p>

"What? Do you know how expensive those are?" Robin shrieked.

"Mate, you work at a surf shop. You can't get a discount, or something?"  
>"I mean, I do, but that's still a lot of money!"<p>

"I won't get the girl anyways, though, right?" Killian grinned.

Robin took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" Robin asked as he held his hand out to shake with Killian's.

"Perhaps." Killian grinned, shaking his hand, "So, it's a deal. If I get Miss Emma to like me, I get a surfboard."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"You don't get a discount."

"That's the price of losing, mate. You up?"  
>"Hell yeah." Robin smiled, "Prepare to buy me a new surfboard-I have my eyes on that new Rip Tide."<p>

Robin chuckled and gently nudged Killian's shoulder as he left the counter.

What the hell was he getting himself into?

Killian resorted to finishing his drink before going back out into the water. It had gotten a little cloudier since he'd last been out, making him smile.

This was just his kind of weather.

The waves were always at their peak during this kind of weather-it was far enough from a storm that the waves weren't monsters quite yet, but close enough that they were considerably larger than most waves during any given day.

And, that was what Killian Jones lived for.

He hurried out to the water, running past those who were stepping out. He smiled and shook his head, continuing into the water regardless.

Once Killian was in the mindset to surf, there was no going back-no matter how cold the water was as it soaked into his wetsuit, no matter how rough the waves were.

He finally set his board into the water and carefully laid on it, beginning to propel himself out further. It felt amazing to be out there, surfing away without a care in the world.

He dove under a few waves, trying his hardest to get as far out in the water as he could.

As soon as he could, he sat up on his board and turned to face the waves. He bobbled as a few smaller ones passed, counting one, two waves before the largest of the group passed third.

"Finally." He beamed as the second wave in a set passed, turning himself around and paddling quickly. He could feel the power of the wave below him, making him grin as he started to stand on his board. He carefully pulled himself up as the wave reared it's head, rolling over itself. Killian couldn't keep the wide smile off his lips as he surfed easily through the roll of the wave, cheering and flipping off his board as the wave came to an end. He pulled himself back to the surface with a laugh, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair as he glanced around.

Another large wave was headed his way, so he grabbed his board and dove under it.

_This was a good day,_ he thought with a smile, _now, if I could have just gotten her number._


	7. Make It or Fake It

_A/N: I didn't think I'd like writing a fake!relationship AU, but this was great. I love the idea of Emma being best friends with Killian before they date in modern!AUs. I hope you all like this one!_

_Listen to: 'Love You (Thank God You're Gone)' by Surviving Allison!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She felt like screaming, crying, yelling, exploding-she was so stupid.<p>

So, so stupid.

And, she had nowhere to turn.

She couldn't really turn to David or Mary-they were two of her best friends, but... they sucked at keeping secrets.

Emma supposed she could have tried Ruby, but like David and Mary, it was a bit tricky with her.

Killian.

She honestly should have thought of him first.

_"Emma, love?"_ Killian asked as he heard her sniffling, _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, I just... I'm an idiot."

_"No, you aren't,"_ Killian replied, _"I've known you for five years-you are certainly not an idiot. What happened?"_  
>"Neal was... He cheated on me, with that chick from the cafe, and I can't deal with this right now-"<br>_"Do you need me to come over?"_ Killian asked, _"I can."_

"No, it's fine, I'm just frustrated."

_"Well, regardless, love, I'm on my way over."_ Killian replied, making Emma giggle. He was always there for her, especially when she needed him.

"You're the best friend I could ask for, you know that?"  
><em>"I'd probably say the same."<em>  
>"About me?"<br>_"No, love, about me."_ He teased. Emma huffed out a laugh, shaking her head.

"When will you be here?"  
><em>"As soon as I can. Just hold tight, alright? Where are you?"<em>  
>"I'm in my apartment, lying on my couch with a pint of ice cream, watching 'Devil Wears Prada'." Emma explained, smiling at the laughter on the other end.<p>

_"Typical break up look, then."_  
>"Prepare to see a monster."<br>_"You're not a monster, love. Just exhausted, physically and mentally. I'll fix that."_ Killian assured her, _"Want me to bring more ice cream?"_  
>"Would you?"<br>_"Of course. What kind?"_  
>"Mint chocolate chip." Emma replied, taking a spoonful of the vanilla she'd been eating.<p>

_"Perfect. I'll be there soon, love. Just hang in there."_  
>"Will do."<p>

Killian hung up, so Emma tossed her phone to the other side of the couch before continuing to watch the movie.

After about thirty minutes, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called.

Killian opened the door and immediately chuckled.

"It's dark in here, Swan." He spoke sweetly, not bothering to turn them on (he understood her so well).

"I haven't had the motivation to turn it on."  
>"So, I presume you've been watching this movie on repeat?" He grinned, hanging his coat on the rack by the door before bringing the ice cream over to her.<p>

"Yep."  
>"What part is it?" He smiled, sitting beside her and pulling her into his side.<p>

God, he was warm.

He was always warm.

"Just before Andy gets pretty."  
>"Oh, my favorite." He grinned.<p>

"I'm so pissed off." Emma sighed.

"That's expected. He's an asshole."

"I'm just... I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"It's okay, love. You shouldn't have been put into that position."  
>"Well, now I just want him to feel as shitty as I do." Emma grumbled.<p>

"Perhaps we could work that out." Killian replied, smirking. Emma raised a brow, curious.

"Oh?" She smiled.

"Aye." Killian smirked, "He's got that holiday party coming up, right?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, even if you were uninvited, a friend of a friend of mine is invited, and could get us in," Killian smiled, "I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do if you showed up with a new man."  
>"Killian, he knows you."<br>"I know, but we'll play it off as if it wasn't anything new that we were interested in each other." Killian grinned, "C'mon, Swan, what do you say?"  
>"I guess it'll be worth it to see the look on his face." Emma grinned.<p>

"Atta girl." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, after they'd both gotten the invites for the party, Emma had Ruby over to help her look her best.<p>

"Ruby, are you sure-"  
>"Emma, not to be too crude, but you look bangin' in that dress." Ruby grinned, "I really think you'll make Neal jealous. Or at least, regretful."<br>"Really?"  
>"One-hundred percent sure." Ruby smiled as Emma turned in the mirror. The dress grabbed at every single curve on her body, but damn, she looked good.<p>

It just wasn't her usual style.

"Please, wear it?"  
>"I will-I don't really have time to do anything else." She sighed, glancing to the clock on the wall, "Killian should be here any minute."<p>

"I'm sure he'll look gorgeous, as usual." Ruby smirked, causing Emma to snort.

"I'm sure. I'm hoping that I can at least make Neal feel like the asshole he is tonight." Emma sighed, straightening the dress one last time before walking towards the entrance of her flat.

"I'll see you there, alright?"  
>"Are you still going with Victor?"<br>"That's the plan." Ruby smirked, "See ya."

She slinked out the door, making Emma sigh and fall back onto the couch.

She was nervous.

Why, she couldn't tell.

A few minutes after Ruby had left, there was a distinct knock at her door. She smiled and rose from the couch, smoothing her dress as she made her way to the door. She swung it open, taking a deep breath when she saw Killian.

He wasn't in his usual tee and jeans-oh, no.

Killian was in a new leather jacket and dark jeans, along with a waistcoat and button-down.

God, he looked great.

"Swan, you look... Stunning." He spoke with a small smile.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She smiled back.

The two kind of stared at each other, surveying each other for a few moments, before Killian spoke again.

"I, um, brought you something." Killian spoke sweetly, pulling his hand from his back, revealing a single rose.

"Oh, Killian, you didn't have to-"  
>"I'm honored that you'll be my date tonight. It's the least I could do." He smiled, making her giggle.<p>

She took the rose with a smile, smelling it with a sigh.

"Well, let's get going, then. We've got to fake this really well if this is to work."

"Alright." Emma grinned, taking his hand and locking her door behind them.

She wasn't so nervous anymore.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the party, Emma made it her mission to find Neal.<p>

"The damn coward is probably hiding." Emma grumbled, dragging Killian through the crowds of people.

"I don't know, lass. There are quite a few people here," Killian replied, "Maybe we just-"  
>"There he is." She spoke, stopping in her spot and taking a deep breath.<p>

"You can do this, love. I've faith in you."

Emma took a deep breath and led Killian over to Neal, pretending to bump into him.

"Oh, Neal!" Emma spoke with a false smile, trying to hide her nerves. He looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, uh, Emma." He forced a smile-Emma could tell he was surprised to see her, "How are you?"  
>"I'm great!" Emma beamed, "Oh, I forgot to tell you-remember Killian?"<p>

"Yeah." Neal spoke, confused, "Wait, are you-"  
>"We've been together for a few weeks, now." Emma grinned, "Right, sweetheart?"<br>"Yep. And, it's been the best few weeks of my life." Killian smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

Emma could tell Neal was fuming.

"That's great." Neal replied through a clenched jaw, taking a drink of whatever was in his glass.

"Emma, love, I think I see Ruby over there-would you like to go say 'hello'?" Killian smiled down to her.

Wow, he was good at this-his eyes practically looked like hearts.

"Yeah, let's go chat." She smiled, "See you around, I guess?"  
>"Uh, yeah." Neal spoke in a confused tone as the two walked away, hand in hand.<p>

"You're good at this." Emma whispered.

"It's easy, love." Killian replied softly, "Just relax."

"Well, I think we got through the worst of it." Emma smiled.

"We've got to keep it up the rest of the party-are you prepared for that?"  
>"I think so." Emma smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emma wanted to give Neal one last jab. She had her moves all planned out, and Killian promised to go along with it.<p>

So, they started making their way back over to him when someone bumped into the wine tray and knocked some glasses over. Emma felt the cool liquid seep through her dress, and she could feel her face getting red as she cursed under her breath, trying to fix it. Killian was immediately at her side, handing her some napkins.

"Are you alright, love?"  
>"I'm fine." Emma spoke, sucking in a breath as she looked up to Killian. His brows were furrowed in concern, his hand affectionately on her shoulder.<p>

"Screw Neal. Let's get you home before you're soaked to the bone." He replied, slipping his jacket off his arms and placing it around Emma's shoulders.

He directed her towards the door, and Emma realized that he cared for her much more than any other man ever had.

* * *

><p>The ride back to her apartment was quiet, but Killian walked her all the way up to her door regardless.<p>

"I'm sorry about that, love."  
>"It's okay. I at least got a bit of a rub out of him." Emma grinned, "You were a great fake date, Killian."<br>"I tried." He chuckled, "I'm glad to see you smiling again, Emma."

"It feels good to smile."

Killian smiled at that, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Swan."  
>"Goodnight, Killian." Emma replied, opening the door and slipping in, watching Killian as he stood there, a look of defeat on his expression now that she couldn't really see him.<p>

It was then that she decided to whip the door open and swing him around, crashing her lips against his in one fell swoop.

She tugged away nearly breathless, making her huff out a laugh.

"Goodnight." Emma smiled, leaving him standing there, confused.

Yeah, she'd like to do that again.


	8. You Couldn't Handle It

_A/N: Hello, all! This is the first AU in the lineup that isn't part of the AU week!_

_So, here's a lovely model!AU! I really liked writing this one—Emma and Killian as models wouldn't be that much of a far cry ;)_

_Listen to 'Leading Man' by Gavin DeGraw, please. That song is the song I repeated while writing this one!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma hated that she was partnered with <em>him<em> for the week. Especially since it was Disney week-arguably her favorite since they started.

Killian Jones was easily the cockiest person on the damn show, and he was the last person she wanted to do a shoot with.

Sure, he had gorgeous, piercing blue eyes and a stunning smile, but he thought he was a lot cooler than his always-mussed hair and scruff made him look.

Yet, on the flipside, Emma knew damn well that he'd won every single competition (at least, on the guys' side) since the start, and had never been close to elimination.

He was probably her best bet, if she was being honest with herself.

Then, she remembered just how annoyingly cocky he was.

"Afternoon, love." He grinned as he sauntered up to her in the studio.

Emma glanced up from her phone to meet his eyes, rolling her eyes when he arched a brow and smirked.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He smirked.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Emma sighed.

"As you wish." He spoke with a bow. He was so obnoxious.

She strolled past him, going to the director of the shoot. She thought his name was August.

"You must be Miss Emma Swan." He grinned, then glanced behind her, "And, Killian Jones. Perfect."

"What's on the agenda, mate?" Killian smiled, crossing his arms as he stood beside Emma. She refrained from rolling her eyes, instead taking a deep breath.

"Well, the shoot today is based on the story of Rapunzel-so, Emma, you'll be getting some pretty long extensions."

"Sounds good." Emma nodded.

"So, you two will do your hair and make up first, then you'll dress out, then we'll reconvene and decide how we want to shoot this." August smiled.

"Perfect." Killian smiled, "See you in a bit, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked towards the hair and make up stations. Once she saw the long, blonde extensions, she knew it'd be a long process.

* * *

><p>After they put all of the extensions in, Emma slipped into the long, flowy dress they chose for her, smiling in the mirror.<p>

"You look like a true princess, love." Killian's voice spoke from behind her, causing her to turn with flushed cheeks. He was dressed in a billowy shirt with a blue vest over it, tan pants, and big, brown boots. His eyebrows and scruff were considerably darker, making Emma repress a smile.

He did look remarkably like Flynn Rider.

"How do I look?" He grinned, flourishing a bit.

"Do you really need me to tell you?" Emma scoffed. She watched as he set his hands on his hips and posed in the mirror.

"I mean, I am devilishly handsome." He smiled, turning to her with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Modest, are we?" Emma asked, "Come on, we have to get to set so we can get this over with."

She sauntered by him, holding her hair to keep it from dragging on the floor. She heard the clicking of his boots as she walked back to the set, smiling to herself.

"You two look great." August smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Killian grinned, striding to stand beside Emma.

"Well, first, we'll shoot some photos here, then we're going to Central Park to finish the shoot out on the lake later tonight."

"Sounds lovely." Killian smiled, taking Emma's hand, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Emma couldn't repress the giggle that slipped out of her lips as Killian dragged her to the set.

"This looks just like the movie." She smiled, glancing around at the set. It was made to look like they were inside her tower-and they did a fantastic job.

"Alright, so first, let's try and do one with just Emma, sitting maybe... Oh, on the chaise, brushing her hair."

"Got it." Emma nodded, shooing Killian away and sitting gently on the chaise. A few people came to fluff up her dress and hand her a brush, making her smile.

"Do what you feels right, Emma!"

Emma nodded and started brushing through the extensions with ease. She glanced up to see Killian staring straight at her, making her cheeks redden. His eyes were so dark-she felt like he was staring straight into her soul.

"Perfect, Emma!" August smiled, "We got some good shots-I think we'll go ahead and put Killian in the shot, now."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded, rising her feet.

"So, I think we want to create the kind of iconic scene, where she has Flynn tied up in the chair and is leaning over him, and the little lizard on her shoulder." August explained, making Killian smile.

"Perfect-I'll work on my smolder." He winked to Emma before walking to sit in the teal chair. Emma sighed and followed him, watching him sit down. Some of the same people came over to help tie Killian to the chair with the extensions, leaving Emma only a few inches from his face. He glanced up to her and tipped the chair forward just a little, as August asked, looking up into her eyes.

"This is quite a lovely angle, Swan."  
>She raised a brow before nearly shrieking at the weird feeling on her shoulder-oh, god, she had a lizard on her shoulder. A big one.<p>

"Alright, now, try to look like you're getting answers from him!" August exclaimed, and Emma took a deep breath before glaring down at him, tightening the extensions around her hand.

"Okay, maybe not so harsh, Emma."

She took another deep breath before looking down to meet Killian's eyes. They were bright blue and staring straight up at her, causing her heart to pound in her chest.

"Perfect! Just a few more shots! Killian, try to look a bit more scared."  
>"Got it." He smiled before looking back at Emma, slightly terrified. Emma might have believed him.<p>

"You two are great!" August beamed, "Just one more, then we'll get some shots of Killian."

"Okay." Emma nodded stepping back a little and letting someone take the lizard off her shoulder.

"You're quite the model, aren't you, Swan?" Killian smiled.

"Please." She scoffed, huffing out a laugh.

"What? You're wonderful."  
>"Nice try, but I'm not caving this easily."<p>

"You'll come around." He grinned, making her roll her eyes as the people un-tangled him from the extensions.

He was really unbelievable.

* * *

><p>Killian's part of the shoot was incredible. Emma didn't know how he was able to capture the look so well, but... He was practically perfect. She watched him as he stared cockily right into the camera, no qualms, no false expressions.<p>

She was suddenly kind of glad to have him as her partner.

Later that evening, after they'd taken a break, and the sun had gone down, they went to Central Park.

It wasn't too crowded, luckily, but Emma did have a few little girls ask for their pictures with her-assuming that she was really Rapunzel.

"Okay, so, we're about to send off about a hundred lanterns, just like the movie-are you two ready to sit in a boat for about half an hour?"  
>"Sure thing." Killian smiled.<p>

"Of course." Emma replied.

"Alright, then, follow me." August smiled, bringing them to a small dock where a tiny canoe-like boat was waiting.

"After you, milady." Killian smiled, offering his hand. She took it and he helped her in before climbing in himself.

"You're tied to the dock with fishing line, so you shouldn't go too far, alright? Just pretend like you're falling in love."

"Got it." Killian smiled, looking to her.

His eyes were absolutely, insanely blue. Emma couldn't help but get just a bit lost in them as they floated out into the lake.

She heard August ask to release the lanterns, and she gasped as they started floating through the air. She instinctively reached to grab one, smiling. Killian chuckled as she gently let it go, floating into the night sky.

"They're so pretty." Emma breathed.

"Not quite as gorgeous as you, love." He spoke softly, causing her to turn. She faced him, and before she knew it, her hands were resting safely within his.

"Killian-"  
>"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot, Emma." He admitted, "I would really like to get to know you."<br>"I don't think right now is a good-"  
>"Killian, Emma, get a bit closer!" August suggested from a boat that wasn't too far away from theirs.<p>

"You alright, Swan?"  
>"Yes." Emma nodded, taking a deep breath before getting just a bit closer to him, their faces nearly touching.<p>

She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Killian, would you gently set your hand at the base of her neck-near her shoulder?"  
>"Aye." Killian nodded, meeting Emma's eyes-as if to ask for consent.<p>

"Go ahead." Emma breathed, trying to keep composed.

He cautiously settled his hand right at the base of her neck, gently rubbing his thumb up and down as he met her eyes. He looked incredibly handsome in the low lighting, making Emma take in a deep breath.

"You two are on fire tonight!" August interrupted, causing the two to break eye contact, "Let's take a few more shots, then we'll be done!"  
>Killian moved his hand away from her face, and for a moment, she thought that she'd like to keep it there.<p> 


	9. (Not) Home for the Holidays

_A/N: So, I actually meant to post this one around Thanksgiving and totally forgot._

_Sorry for the delay, but here's a short, little college AU!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as she watched Mary Margaret greet David at the door.<p>

Yet another holiday she'd spend alone.

Mary had asked her to come along with her and David back to her parents' home, but Emma didn't feel like she would be in the right place.

She'd rather not make her life more awkward or sad, if possible.

"Ems, you sure you don't want to come?" David smiled, grabbing one of Mary Margaret's bags.

"No, I'm fine. I'll make myself a turkey." Emma grinned, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"I'll be back Sunday, okay? We'll go to dinner, and we can catch up." Mary smiled, kissing Emma's cheek and hurrying to follow David out the door, calling a 'Happy Thanksgiving!' down the hall.

Emma was bittersweet about this weekend.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Wednesday evening that she realized she wasn't the only person left behind over this damn holiday. She was making her way down the hallway, fixing her beanie as she went, and definitely not paying attention.<p>

Well, until she quite literally ran into someone.

"Apologies, lass." A thickly accented voice chuckled, warm hands steadying her shoulders.

Emma finally looked up to see a tall, handsome man standing before her. He had bright, blue eyes, eyes like the sea, and dark, mussed hair. She thought she'd seen him around the building, possibly. He looked familiar.

"No, it was my fault." Emma finally replied, "I assumed I was the only one stuck here."

"Afraid not." He smiled, then held out a hand, "Killian Jones."  
>"Emma Swan." Emma smiled in response, shaking his hand, "What are you here for?"<p>

"I don't celebrate Thanksgiving," He explained, "I'm from Ireland. My parents and brother still live there, but we couldn't afford a plane ticket for me, so, here I am. What about you, love?"

Emma's cheeks flushed at the endearment, causing her to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm a bit too independent, I guess." Emma admitted.

"Well, why don't we be family for a night?" Killian suggested with a small smile, "Only if you wish, of course."  
>"No, I'd love that." Emma smiled, "I was actually just headed out to get a turkey, if you wanted to tag along."<p>

"You don't mind me intruding?"  
>"No." Emma smiled, "I could use a little company around here."<p>

"I could, too." Killian chuckled.

"Well, let's go before all of the turkeys are gone." Emma teased, nudging his shoulder and continuing down the hallway. He hurried his pace to catch up, falling into step beside Emma.

"So, tell me about this 'Thanksgiving'." Killian smiled as he opened the door to the stairs.

"Well," Emma replied, passing him and starting down the stairs, "It's a tradition that started in, like, the 1500s or something like that. The pilgrims and Native Americans kind of had a 'peace dinner' or whatever, and bam. American holiday."

"Sounds awfully contrite." Killian chuckled.

"It's not the best holiday, no." Emma giggled, "But, hey, there's always a lot of food. I remember celebrating it in the foster care system."

"Foster care, hm?" Killian asked, "Your whole life?"  
>"Yep." Emma nodded with a sigh, "But, I skipped out when I was fifteen, and I've been picking up small jobs here and there to make sure I'd have money to come here."<p>

"You're an incredibly hard worker, I gather."  
>"Yeah, you could say that." Emma spoke with a small smile as she walked out of the building, towards her car.<p>

"This is yours?"  
>"Well, technically speaking, yes, but also no."<p>

"Hm?"  
>"I stole it, sort of." Emma shrugged, opening the door.<p>

"How?"  
>Emma swallowed hard and slipped into her seat, hoping Killian would drop it. Luckily, he did.<p>

"So, since we're both going to the store, I believe we ought to get all of the food you Americans eat on this weird holiday." Killian smiled.

"Alright, I think we can do that." Emma grinned, starting her car.

"You're alright, Swan." Killian teased, making Emma roll her eyes.

"A nickname already? Killian, I barely know you." Emma teased in response.

"I thought we were ready to take the next step in our symbiotic relationship."

"Symbiotic?" Emma snorted, "What are you offering me?"

"Company."

"I can celebrate Thanksgiving without company, thank you very much."

"I doubt that, love." He grinned, "Holidays are no fun to spend alone. Believe me."

"I disagree." Emma teased, earning a gentle shove to the shoulder as she giggled.

This guy was growing on her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when they returned back to Emma's place, they started baking the turkey so that it'd be ready by lunch tomorrow. Killian stuck around and played board games with Emma to pass the time, which she enjoyed more than she had anticipated.<p>

They stayed up late, watching classic Christmas movies (_it's never too early for Christmas_, Emma had told Killian a hundred times that night), and ended up both falling asleep to the beginning of White Christmas.

Emma woke in the morning, the title menu from the movie playing on a loop. She sat up and glanced around, smiling when she saw Killian curled up in the small armchair. The smell of turkey filled the small apartment, making Emma smile.

She rose from the couch, letting the blanket she was sleeping under fall to the couch. Emma walked into the kitchen and yawned, noting the time-it was already nearly ten.

She grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven carefully, smiling at the almost-done turkey.

"Smells wonderful, Swan." Killian mumbled from his spot on the armchair. His voice caught Emma off-guard, causing her to jump.

"It looks good." Emma smiled, "You should come see it."

"Aye?" Killian replied.

Emma heard muffled noises of Killian trying to wake up, then the shuffling of his socks on the hardwoods as he walked over.

"Oh, wow." Killian smiled, standing beside her, "We make quite the team, love."

Emma raised a quizzical brow at him, making him chuckle and put his arms up in defense.

"You don't believe we do?" Killian smiled.

"I never said that." Emma grinned, closing the oven door and setting the mitt aside.

"You're a wonder, you know that?"

"Oh, am I?" Emma giggled, sauntering by him to get the ingredients for mac & cheese out of the fridge.

"Yes." Killian chuckled. Emma turned to grab a mixing bowl, giggling when Killian was a step ahead of her.

"Thanks."

She poured all of the ingredients into the bowl and started mixing, her cheeks reddening as Killian stood beside her and watched.

She still couldn't read him yet-but, she was glad she wasn't spending her holiday alone.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, they finally started eating all of the food they'd made. Emma was pleasantly surprised with how well it turned out-it was actually really good food.<p>

"Incredible." Killian smiled after swallowing another bite of turkey, "Absolutely incredible."

"It's really good." Emma smiled, nudging his arm, "We did pretty well, I'd say."

"Now, will you admit that we make a good team?" Killian asked.

"Sure." Emma giggled, "We make a good team."

"Atta girl." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes at that, taking another bite of her food.

"What time will your flatmate be returning?" Killian asked.

"I think she said Sunday night. Yours?"

"Probably late Sunday, early Monday." He chuckled, "Maybe."

"Who's your roommate again?"

"Victor Whale." Killian chuckled, "He's an odd one."

"Oh! That's one of my good friend's boyfriend." Emma smiled, then frowned and furrowed her brows, "I wonder why we haven't met before."

"Perhaps it was fate that we didn't meet until now." Killian shrugged, making Emma smile.

"Fate? You believe in that crap?" Emma smiled.

"Perhaps." Killian smiled in response.

Emma could feel her smile grow as they studied each other for a minute. His eyes were so blue-she'd known that when she met him, but being so close to them now was... Different altogether. He had a small scar cutting across his cheek, making Emma wonder where he'd gotten it from. She figured he'd tell her something outrageous, like he'd been in a pirate swordfight.

"Something the matter, Swan?" Killian asked, snapping her from her daydream.

"No, I'm fine. I was just looking at your scar." She admitted.

"Oh, this?" Killian smiled, pointing to the scar, "Got it in a swordfight."

Well, damn. Emma knew him better than she thought.

"I thought you might say something like that." Emma giggled.

"Well, given how well the past day has gone... I'd venture to say that we're kindred spirits." Killian smiled.

"Oh, would you?"

"Aye." Killian grinned.

Emma raised her brows and kept her mouth shut, a smile fighting its way to her lips as she took another bite of food.

"Thank you," Killian spoke after a few minutes of silence, "For allowing me to celebrate this stupid holiday with you."

"Of course." Emma smiled, "Thanks for spending it with me. This has been surprisingly fun."

"Perhaps we could spend more time together, from now on."

"I'd like that." Emma grinned, "Let's start tomorrow. I'll take you Black Friday shopping."

"What's that?" Killian asked curiously.

"Perfect." Emma giggled.

This new friendship was growing on her.


	10. Destruction of Government Property

_A/N: There was this great post on Tumblr about someone getting a legitimate government letter saying they'd 'destroyed government property' for giving her boyfriend a hickey._

_Of course, my brain immediately jumped to Lieutenant Duckling._

_So, have some fluffy, modern!LD!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma narrowed her eyes at the letter sitting in front of her, as she sat in her regular coffee shop.<p>

_Destruction of government property?_

She took a long sip of her cocoa, looking up when the bell dinged, alerting that someone was entering. It was her best friend, Elsa.

"Morning." Elsa smiled, setting her bag down, "What's that?"

"I don't know-I got it in the mail this morning. Says I 'destroyed government property'." Emma shrugged, "I don't ever remember doing that."  
>"Huh." Elsa spoke, pulling her glasses from her bag and taking the letter. Emma watched her read it over, furrowing her brows when her friend burst into a fit of giggles.<p>

"What?" Emma asked.

"Did you read the whole thing?"

Emma snatched the letter back from her friend, reading it over again.

Oh, god.

Really?

"You have received this notice for the 'hickey' on the side of Lieutenant Killian Jones' neck, and making it visible while in his uniform." Emma read through giggles, "Oh my god."

"Guess he didn't hide it well enough."

"Obviously not." Emma giggled, "Oops."

"He's your husband-and, new husband at that-what did they expect?"  
>"Oh, look at this part," Emma laughed, "You harmed government property, don't do it again."<p>

Emma and Elsa both doubled over in laughter, filling the otherwise quiet coffee shop with their giggles.

"They told you not to do it again." Elsa said as her giggles faded, "That's hilarious."

"Wait until Killian sees this. He'll probably die of laughter." Emma giggled, "This is just too funny."

"I didn't even know that was a thing." Elsa smiled.

"Apparently, it is." Emma grinned, "I feel like this is a law I'll be breaking a lot."

"Probably." Elsa teased.

"I just... This country." Emma giggled, "Incredible."

"I wish I could see Killian's face when you tell him."

"Maybe I'll find a way to sneakily record it." Emma teased.

"Do it!" Elsa laughed.

Oh, god. Emma didn't even know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Swan, I'm home!" Killian called through their small home. Emma smiled and looked over the edge of the couch to see him setting his bag down by the door.<p>

"How was your shift?"  
>"Long." Killian sighed, "But, mostly uneventful. Did you have any calls today?"<br>"None. I spent the whole day with Elsa, in her pretty, thirtieth-floor office."

"Ooh, fancy." Killian grinned, as he sauntered over, "Did you drink champagne and talk about fashion?"  
>"The second half, yes." Emma giggled, closing her laptop as he rounded the couch to sit beside her, "The first part, not so much."<p>

"Evening, love." He whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"Hi." Emma smiled, grabbing the letter from the table and pushing it against his chest, "Read this."

"Hm?" Killian chuckled, taking the letter with his good hand and reading it over.

Emma watched his expression change from confusion to elation before he started laughing.

"Way to go, sweetheart." He laughed, handing her the letter back, "You've officially broken the law."

"You say that like I haven't before." Emma giggled, "Isn't that funny? I thought it was the most random thing."  
>"Aye, it's a bit random." Killian chuckled, "Glad to know the government is doing their job."<p>

"Did your superior say anything about it?"

"Yeah, the guys all gave me shit for it." Killian smiled, "No wonder it got up to the top."

"At least you didn't get in trouble."  
>"No, I didn't." Killian chuckled, setting his hand on her cheek, "But, I wouldn't be opposed to breaking the law perhaps just one more time."<p>

"Oh, is that so?" Emma grinned.

"Aye." Killian smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to hers again.

She didn't mind breaking the law every once in a while, she supposed.


End file.
